Padre de Familia
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Con una familia de por medio ¿Cómo será la ajustada vida Tony? ¿Podra ser Padre de Familia y IronMan al mismo tiempo? Aunque sea difícil, él hará lo mejor que pueda.


**N/A: **Tony a tenido una vida dura, siempre en peligro y con miedo de perder a los suyos. En su vida, ahora por el buen camino, es la mejor que pudo haber pedido. Claro que primero tuvo que sufrir por ello, pero luego se da cuenta que todo tiene su recompensa.

Con una familia de por medio ¿Cómo será la ajustada vida Tony? ¿Podra ser Padre de Familia y IronMan al mismo tiempo?

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Por fin, después de años de esperar a poder sentarse en su nuevo laboratorio sin ser atacado por cualquier enemigo que venia a joderle el día como ya muchos otros habían hecho, Tony respiro una gran bocanada de aire antes de fijar su mirada marrón sobre el bulto azul que descansaba pacíficamente sobre sus protectores brazos. Sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar recordar lo mucho que tuvo que suceder y sufrir en su pasado para que todo se redujera a ello.

Luego de haber pasado por la errática vida de desenfreno, descontrol e imprudencia en cual creyó ser un hombre indestructible y poderoso por largos años llego a él el golpe que le haría recapacitar todo lo que había logrado durante su tiempo de _ciego_. Luego ser traicionado de forma cruel y enviado a una sucia cueva Afgana por quien creyó ser su familiar más cercano, solo para darse cuenta después de quienes en su vida eran importantes.

Luego de perder a un amigo en la lucha por la libertad y de recibir una buena lección de vida.

Luego de querer librar al mundo de las destructivas armas que él mismo concedió a muchos países problemáticos. Luego de querer hacer, por fin de una buena vez en su vida, las cosas como se debían. De querer ser un mejor hombre para _ella _y demostrar cuanto bien podía hacer IronMan a un caotico mundo que se le venia abajo.

Luego de casi perderse nuevamente en si mismo tras la posibilidad de una muerte creada por el "corazón" que lo mantenía con vida. Luego de descubrir que habían sujetos y corporaciones más grandes que él, tan secretas y ocultas que cuidaban de todos. Luego de que ellos se enteraran de él. Luego de que ellos lo hayan rechazado a causa de su poco tacto que tenia como superhéroe primerizo.

Luego de descubrir que no solo él velaba por el bien de las personas corrientes y la paz del mundo. Luego de descubrir que tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaba mal trabajar en equipo si era por un bien común. De que podía llegar hacer grandes cosas si se tenia a compañeros valientes a su lado, quienes se protegían unos a otros. Luego de descubrir que su lista de afinidades crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo protegiendo a la Tierra, como también la de enemigos. Luego de volver a perder a un compañero en combate, de descubrir que era el mismo inquietante dolor que le recordaba que aun tras su armadura de metal; él seguía siendo un ser humano... y no una maquina.

Luego de pasar noches en vilo tras los sucesos ocurridos en Nueva York, el cual le había abierto la mente dándole a saber que él solo era un hombre dentro de un traje tecnológico. Una tecnología proveniente de la Tierra. Luego de descubrir otros mundos dispuestos a atacarles. Mundos que sabían que la Tierra tenia a quienes la protegiera y él lo sabia. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aun seguía siendo un humano con temores a lo desconocido y de lo que esta más haya de su imaginación.

Luego de volver a superarse a si mismo, demostrando hasta donde podía llegar su espíritu.

Luego de casi perderla a _ella._

Luego de experimentar lo que es el odio y la sed de sangre en carne propia. Luego de sentir esa necesidad tangente de querer sentir la necesidad de saciar tu hambre de venganza, hasta llegar al punto de locura en tu propia mente.

Luego de recuperarla.

Luego de culparse por los males que le pasaban por el solo hecho de mantenerse a su lado. Luego de curarla y prometerle una vida mejor.

Luego de entregarle su corazón.

Luego de darse cuenta que a pesar de haber héroes dispuestos a todo por la paz, el mundo siempre necesitaría de él. De como también ella necesitaba de él, como él de ella. Luego de discutir su futuro, uno donde ella no tendría cabida. Después de sufrir su ausencia y festejar su regreso, dándose cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba a _ella_ en su vida.

Después de que los Vengadores volviesen a unirse para proteger nuevamente a la Tierra de algo que posiblemente él haya tenido la culpa. Luego de casi matar a todo su equipo, sus amigos... su familia. Luego de tantas dudas, y sufrimiento de por medio, la esperada victoria. Luego de la victoria, el descanso merecedor.

Luego del poco periodo de paz que vivió. Luego de estar con ella como siempre quiso que fuese. Luego de superarse a si mismo muchas veces que hasta no podría calcularlo. Luego de una ardua lucha contra sus propios demonios, luego de ello...

Por fin; llego su sana, hermosa y maravillosa recompensa.

Su familia.

[...]

/10880 Malibú, 90265/

Hacia mucho calor ese día de jueves por la mañana y Tony tenia pensado hacer absolutamente nada, ya que bajo su estricto criterio, él se lo tenia bien merecido tras portarse no solo bien con la junta que habían tenido a causa de cuanto iba aportar Industrias Stark tras los últimos destrozos que caucionaron los Vengadores contra la pelea de Doom y sus locos inventos suyos, sino que también porque había hecho un buen trabajo al cuidar a su hijo cuando Pepper tuvo que asistir a una junta directiva como CEO. Así que durante el día de hoy seria una buena salida familiar. Irían a la playa a divertirse, nadaría con su hijo en el refrescante mar, molestarían a Babas y vería a Pepper en un sexy bikini.

Pepper, quien ya había despertado bien temprano, más como costumbre y no como placer, bebía un té helado mirando el noticiero mañanero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el molesto reportero solo se dedico hablar del acto de apertura que protagonizo Steve Rogers al abrir una fundación de niños huérfanos. La mujer sonrió, le gustaba ver que Tony o IronMan no siempre estaban bajo el ojo publico, del chisme del día y que estuviesen hablando mal de él como si de un fracasado se tratase. ¡Oh, pero había algo que hacia enrabiar mucho más a Pepper! Pues, algo que no tolero en todo sus años de carrera tanto como asistente de Tony y CEO, fue escuchar como hablaban de su hijo. Eso simplemente no lo soporto y estallo en rabia, Tony tampoco le fue indiferente.

Él se encargo de demostrarles a todos esos mediocres, que por el solo hecho de meterse en vida ajena los hacia importantes, que no debían meterse con el hijo de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.

Un ligero balbuceo obligo a la mujer quitar su atención del televisor y fijarlo en su pequeño hijo de no más de 9 meses de edad. Sonrió abiertamente y lo tomo en brazos. Le dio un poco de su jugo de manzana y lo sentó suavemente en su regazo.

—Se que tienes calor, cariño... Pero aun hay mucho sol como para sacarte a la playa, además debemos esperar a tu padre a que despierte. No queremos que otra vez haga uno de sus berrinches por el hecho de que no lo hayamos esperado... —Pepper sonrió y le susurro bajito a su hijo— A veces pienso que tu maduraras antes que él—soltó una leve risa y Happy, quien se había mantenido calladito a su lado todo ese tiempo sonrió ampliamente.

—Pobrecillo... —solo el hombre dramáticamente— Le toco un niño como padre... —soltó gracioso.

—Estas despedido... —soltó de pronto una voz hacia su derecha. Pepper tuvo que retener la risa en su boca y Hogan no pudo evitar asustarse por aquello, no se esperaba a que Tony justamente apareciese solo para escuchar su inocente comentario.

—Oh, vamos jefe... Solo fue un chiste piadoso—se excuso Happy mientras volvía su vista al periódico, lamentablemente para él Tony le dejo su mirada marrón clavada en su persona unos minutos más antes de dirigirse hacia su mujer e hijo.

Tony, quien vestía unas simples bermudas veraniegas y una musculosa negra que hacia resaltar su muy buen formado cuerpo, se inclino hacia delante para besar cariñosamente a su esposa y tomar entre sus manos a su pequeño que sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Me extrañaron? —pregunto mientras estiraba hacia arriba a su hijo y le hacia avioncito, Pepper negó divertida y volvió a tomar de su té.

—Tony solo fueron un poco menos de algunas horas, tampoco es que te hayas ido de misión por semanas... —le aviso Pepper, dándole a entender que estaba siendo exagerado... otra vez.

—Pero yo los extrañe... Me sentí muy solito sin ustedes en la cama—exclamo dramatizado mientras llevaba a su hijo hacia su pecho, donde antiguamente había estado el reactor Ark y en las que ahora queda nada más que una leve cicatriz de lo más sexy; como decía Pepper.

—Pues no importa si son dos horas, dos semanas o dos años Pepper... Si paso 30 segundos lejos de ustedes los necesito de igual manera, sabes que odio separarme de ustedes —dijo sinceramente Tony. Pepper le miro con ternura y Happy trataba de ocultar su risa, no siempre se veía a un Stark de aquella manera todos los jueves por la mañana.

Tony beso a su hijo y lo dejo en su sillita, esa que él mismo había hecho para Alexander, y se encamino hacia la nevera. Moría de hambre, sed y tenia unas ganas de irse a la playa con sus juguetes a divertirse. Ok, tal vez también debería llevar los de su hijo... Por si se aburría de tener que reparar el Mark´sVII de Igor.

Volvió hacia su familia en la mesa, con una dona de frambuesa, leche con chocolate y un tazón de banana pisada con azúcar. Se sentó junto a Alex y dándole un mordida a su dona, le dio un poco de la fruta pisada al niño.

—¿Y bien, cuando empieza la diversión? —pregunto haciendo referencia al dia familiar que debían tener en la playa.

—Tony, el sol aun esta muy fuerte no solo para Alex sino para nosotros... —le regaño— Si no quieres que Alex termine insolado, tu con la piel roja... Mejor déjalo hasta para más tarde—dijo ella mientras volvía su vista al televisor.

Tony bufo aburrido mientras, tras tomar él primero de su leche con chocolate, le daba otra cucharada de banana con azúcar a su hijo. Él había tenido en mente pasar un buen rato en la playa con su familia y luego volver al laboratorio, una vez que el pequeño Alexander se hubiese dormido y que Pepper estuviese entretenida en su BlackBerry, para poder terminar el prototipo de armadura con escudo holográfico para repeler cualquier de ataque eléctrico. Todo cortesía de Thor y sus ganas de probar el poder el Mjolnir dentro de la Torre de los Vengadores.

Tras un suspiro y luego de terminar su desayuno, Tony toma entre sus brazos a su hijo y le sonríe abiertamente. No una sonrisa cínica ni burlesca, no una de grandeza o falsa; sino su verdadera sonrisa. Esa que solo Pepper y Alex sacan a la luz.

—Oye, campeón ¿Me acompañas a ver a mis otros hijos? Solo para hacer tiempo hasta que el señor astro Solar, _y tu madre_, decidan que ya podemos divertirnos tu y yo en playa... ¿Qué dices, he? —le propuso Tony mientras lo conducía lejos de la cocina. Como respuesta obtuvo una risilla del bebé de pequeños cabellos castaños como los suyos— ¡Esa es la actitud! —animo Tony mientras ambos seguían caminando por la mansión.

[...]

Luego de llegar, Alex nuevamente no pudo evitar quedar con su mirada fija en las brillantes y llamativas armaduras que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar. Tanto como en cuerpo completo, como en simples piezas sueltas. Tornillos, engranes, aceite costoso, llaves y diversas maquinas que ayudaban a su padre a la hora de construir o re-construir los diversos trajes de IronMan. O como Tony le decía, "sus otros hijos".

Tony paro frente a la armadura de IronSpeed ArmorV. Una de sus ultimas armaduras que había creado durante su estadía en S.H.I.E.L.D, una semana de puro estrés y cansancio mental; nunca más volvería a compartir habitación con el fortachón de Thor. Fue junto a Alex y lo sentó aun lado de donde la fuerte armadura reposaba con cierto estilo.

La armadura del IronSpeed MarksV era igual al MarksVII, con la diferencia que su característico color rojo casi parecía un bordo oscuro, sus botas repulsoras eran más grande a comparación de cualquier otro de sus trajes y el Reactor Ark era un triangulo al revés mucho más ancho.

—Bueno, campeón... Como vez, la armadura es capaz de analizar y aprender de su portador, así como seguir las rutinas como el piloto automático—dijo Tony mientras le señalaba el casco del IronSpeed— Equipada con acelerador de centrífuga situado en el anillo del cuello podrá lanzar rondas de carburo de tungsteno a una velocidad hipersónica... Esto me hará más veloz y aunque no lo creas esto me servirá por si nuevamente viene tu tío Loki con su mente retorcida... —bromeo Tony, Alex solo miraba la armadura ya no tan llamativa. Con su pequeña manito señalo el traje y Tony torcio su boca suavemente— Si, se que le falta estilo pero creo que el rojo oscuro le da un toque ... Soberbio —dijo Tony mientras nuevamente lo alzaba.

Cuando lo hizo, los ojos azules de Alexander se posaron curiosamente sobre una armadura desecha y olvidada a un lado de una mesa metálica, con cables salidos desde sus piezas sin soldar y sin ese brillo especial proveniente del Reactor Ark. Tony rápidamente noto que era lo que a su hijo tanto le llamo la atención y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia lo que había sido el intento de un nuevo traje.

—Esto, mi querido Alex, fue el intento fallido de querer mantenerte a ti y a tu madre a salvo... —Stark tomo entre sus manos el casco del traje con su mano libre— Te presento al IronBoy Junior MarksI... —Tony bufo y soltó el casco como si nada— Se que solo eres un mocoso que apenas si entiende cuando digo su nombre, pero... No puedo evitar querer enseñarte a manejar esto, Alexander—el ingeniero señala la armadura azul— Se que hay a veces que me ausento por días y que cuando vuelvo lo único que hago es dormir... Se que tal vez no soy el mejor padre o el que tu te merecieres, pero hago todo lo posible por ser mejor... Por ser mejor padre de lo que Howard lo fue. Y se que muchas veces meto la pata contigo y con tu madre, pero es que a veces el miedo a perderlos me supera y me odio por ello pero... —Tony mira a su hijo fijamente— Ustedes son lo único que tengo, campeón, y moriría el día en que a ustedes llegase a pasarle algo... Por eso, si algún día llegase el momento en que yo no pueda protegerlos, ustedes deberán usar esto... —dijo señalando las más de 53 armaduras que reposaban tanto a la vista como bajo tierra— Y algún día todo ello será tuyo, también... —Tony sonríe y carcajea apenas— Me hiciste quedar como un sentimental, ven... Vamos a ver si podemos convencer a tu madre de ir a la playa a divertirnos con el agua...—dijo Tony divertido.

[...]

El día había sido ameno. Tony y Happy habían jugado un divertido juego de pelota en la arena; en la cual como mal perdedor, Tony no admitió su derrota contra Hogan. Alex, vestido con solo unos pantaloncillos azules y un adorable gorrito con el escudo del Capitán América estampado en el. Sus baldecitos y juguetes junto a él. Sus padres no pudieron resistirse a tomar toda clase de fotografías a su pequeño hijo, sabia bien que cuando Alexander sea un odioso adolescente lo odiaría por tener tales fotografías de él mismo de bebé, pero sabia que disfrutaría mucho humillarlo.

Y aunque todo era juego y diversión, cabe añadir que Pepper lucia extremadamente sensual en ese sexy bikini color verde que hacia resaltar sus ojos notablemente. Sino fuera porque Hogan ya tenia una relación con Dona Lockhart, la mujer que estuvo a su cuidado durante el ataque post-Mandarín, no le hubiese permitido el quedarse ese día con ellos.

De pronto, la pelota reboto cerca de Alex quien carcajeo ante el ataque repentino del balón. Happy y Pepper no perdieron la oportunidad de sacar cuantas fotos podían de tal tierna escena. Tony, aun lado de todo aquello, sonrio abiertamente.

Sin duda, a pesar de haber sufrido en el pasado, todo tenia su recompensa. Ver a Pepper y a Alexander valia la pena todo.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? ¿Creen que necesitara más? ¡No se olviden de su comentario!

¿Osuwaris? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Shawarma?... ¿Dulce o Truco?


End file.
